Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans
è un videogioco sviluppato da Monolith Soft e distribuito da Bandai Namco in Nord America e nel mondo con l'etichetta Bandai per la console Nintendo DS . È stato rilasciato in Giappone il 29 aprile 2009. Il gioco è stato rilasciato in Australia, Europa e America nel 2009 con l'etichetta Dragon Ball Z. Il gioco era inizialmente pianificato per usare l'etichetta Z, ma è stato cambiato in Kai per associarlo a Dragon Ball Kai. Sintesi Il gioco è un RPG a turni che consiste ai giocatori di controllare sei personaggi della serie, a partire dalla Saga del Grande Mago Piccolo fino alla Saga dei Saiyan. La trama in Attack of the Saiyans inizia con l'allenamento dei guerrieri Z per il 23° Torneo Tenkaichi e termina con la battaglia contro Vegeta (simile al videogioco per Game Boy uscito nel 1994 Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden). Il gioco è uno dei primi giochi della [[Dragon Ball (serie)|serie Dragon Ball]] ad essere pubblicati dalla Bandai Namco in America, in quanto la società acquisirà la licenza del gioco dal precedente titolare Atari nel luglio dello stesso anno. Il gioco è stato accolto buone critiche con i critici che si sono complimentati per il sistema di battaglia, le immagini e la capacità di rimanere fedele alla serie. Sarebbe il terzo videogioco più venduto in Giappone. Sviluppo Il gioco è stato annunciato per la prima volta nella rivista settimanale Shonen Jump con il titolo . L'articolo affermava che il gioco sarebbe stato un RPG in sviluppo da parte di Monolith Soft, che sarebbe iniziato al 23° Torneo Tenkaichi e sarebbe finito alla Saga dei Saiyan. Uno dei quali raffigurava icone di comando grafiche diverse. Nel numero di febbraio di V-Jump, venne annunciato che il nome sarebbe stato cambiato da Dragon Ball Z a Dragon Ball Kai per legarlo con la revisione di Dragon Ball Kai. Il 25 maggio l'agenzia europea Bandai Namco ha rilasciato un comunicato stampa in cui annunciava che avrebbe rilasciato il gioco in tutta Europa con il nuovo nome Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Il 2 giugno, l'azienda statunitense di Bandai Namco ha emesso un comunicato stampa dove annunciava che avrebbe rilasciato il gioco come Attack of the Saiyans ''in tutto il Nord America. L'annuncio menziona anche che il gioco includerebbe numerose trame alternative per una migliore comprensione dell'universo ''Dragon Ball, un team di tre personaggi e un sistema di attacchi a combo, in cui alcuni attacchi Ki ''erano necessari per risolvere enigmi e sbloccare segreti e che la data di rilascio sarebbe nell'autunno del 2009. A seguito di tale affermazione, la società ha emesso un altro comunicato stampa in cui dichiarava di aver acquisito la licenza nordamericana dal precedente titolare Atari e di pubblicare i futuri giochi Dragon Ball per, almeno, altri cinque anni a partire da ''Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, e Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. A novembre Bandai Namco ha rilasciato un comunicato stampa in cui dichiarava che il gioco era disponibile in tutti i mercati del Nord America. Gameplay Presentati in tradizionali sprite 2D, il gioco comprende tre modalità per aiutare a viaggiare, la mappa del Dragon World, le mappe dell'area e la modalità battaglia. La mappa del mondo sarà disponibile sin dall'inizio e consentirà ai giocatori un accesso facile a ciascuna delle aree di gioco. Sulle mappe dell'area il giocatore viaggerà attraverso vari luoghi come campi, foreste, caverne e città sullo schermo superiore. Il touch screen mostrerà l'attrezzatura disponibile che può essere utilizzata mentre ci si trova nei campi. Questi oggetti sono disponibili per la gentile cortesia della Capsule Corporation Dyno-Capsule che possono essere acquistati o trovati in vari punti e in scrigni del tesoro. Molte di queste aree hanno ostacoli come rocce e arbusti che il giocatore supererà con dei Ki Blast. Tuttavia, molti di questi ostacoli richiedono livelli più elevati di Ki Blast. Lo schermo di battaglia prenderà il posto dello schermo dove il team combatterà contro un mostro, o un boss, le loro statistiche e l'icona di selezione dei comandi presentata tramite il touch screen. Il gioco fa poco o nessun uso dello stilo, costringendo i giocatori a fare uso del control pad. In combattimento, i membri attivi del team del giocatore saranno costituiti dai primi tre membri (o meno) nel proprio roster. I giocatori possono scambiare i membri disponibili in qualsiasi momento durante il gioco. Ogni personaggio avrà un paio di attacchi e tecniche a disposizione del giocatore mentre il resto sarà bloccato. Quando il giocatore vince una battaglia, ciascun membro del proprio gruppo guadagnerà Punti Abilita o AP. I punti abilità possono essere usati per acquistare o aggiornare nel menù delle abilità di un personaggio. Quando alcune abilità vengono sbloccate o aggiornate, diventeranno disponibili nuove abilità. Ogni personaggio ha un "Indicatore della Rabbia". Questa barra si riempirà gradualmente durante il corso del combattimento. Quando la barra di un personaggio è pieno, va in modalità Sparking! e il personaggio viene circondato da un'aura rossa. Nella modalità Sparking!, il personaggio può eseguire un attacco finale, se due o più indicatori sono pieni, loro possono eseguire una Sparking Combo (una combinazione di attacchi eseguiti quando i personaggi giusti in un team sono in modalità Sparking!, e gli attacchi vengono eseguiti sullo stesso obiettivo. Quando un attacco finale o una Sparking Combo vengono utilizzati, la barra torna a zero. I giocatori hanno anche la possibilità di bloccare gli attacchi nemici con la guardia attiva; ciò consente di subire al personaggio scelto il danno minimo quando il pulsante viene premuto al momento giusto durante un attacco. Capitoli * Prologo: The Moment of Departure! Toward Ever Greater Heights... (missione 0) * Capitolo 1: Take Back the Temple! Krillin's Tearful Homecoming (missioni 1-2) * Capitolo 2: Yamcha's Killer Spirit Ball! Who's In the Hideout? (missioni 3-4) * Capitolo 3: Tien the Almighty The Ultimate Multi Form Attack! (missione 5) * Capitolo 4: Even Further Activity! The Turbulent Tenkaichi Budoukai (missioni 6-8) * Capitolo 5: Gyuumao in Danger!? The Wedding Dress in Flames (missioni 9-18) * Capitolo 6: The Strongest of Warriors, Raditz Invades! (missioni 19-22) * Capitolo 7: Don’t Cry, Gohan! His First Battle (missioni 23-24) * Capitolo 8: Even Further Activity! Aim for Lord Kami’s Palace (missioni 25-36) * Capitolo 9: Even Lord Enma is Startled: A Fight in the Afterlife (missioni 37-50) * Capitolo 10: The Lost Dragonballs! The Long Road to Victory (missioni 51-63) * Capitolo 11: Don’t Lose, Gohan! Piccolo’s Harsh Training (missioni 64-69) * Capitolo 12: Show Your Hidden Power: The Warriors’ Hot Pulse (missioni 70-71) * Capitolo 13: The Ultimate Technique! Power of the Spirit Bomb (missioni 72-74) * Capitolo 14: The Saiyans Arrive! It’s the True Decisive Battle! (missioni 75-79) * Capitolo 15: A Super Battle that Surpasses the Max! A Limit Power Explosion! (missione 80 + missioni bonus) * Epilogo: End of the end of the pitched battle! Piccolo's home is the key… (Crediti) Personaggi Personaggi principali * Son Goku * Piccolo * Son Gohan * Crilin * Yamcha * Tenshinhan Nemici * Saibaimen/J. Sai/C. Sai/K. Sai/T. Sai * Robot Pirata/Robot Teschio/Capitan Robot * Armata del Red Ribbon: ** Spia Red Ribbon/Mercenario ** RR Tundra Robot ** RR Deserter/Sopravvissuto Red Ribbon/Medico Red Ribbon ** RR Soldato d'alto rango/RR Soldato del Nord ** RR Ex-Sergente/RR Ex-Staff Sergente * Bandito Femmina/Bandito di Neve Femmina/Regina Bandito * Bandito/Bandito di neve/Re Bandito * Volpe Ladra/Volpe Esperta/Volpe Truffatrice * Cecchino/Rifugiato/Assassino Elite * Fuggitivo * Piratessa/Bandito del Deserto Femmina * Pirata/Bandito del Deserto * Coniglio Soldato/Coniglio Guardia Elite/Coniglio Sopravvissuto * Allieva/Maestro * Traditore/Allievo Espulso/Allievo * Aspirante Combattente/Teppista/Istruttore * Servo della Principessa/Guardia della Principessa/Ragazza Strana Video Riferimenti en:Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans es:Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Categoria:Videogiochi Dragon Ball Categoria:Videogiochi